


Chocolates is a Synonym for Love

by PlatinumSoul



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSoul/pseuds/PlatinumSoul
Summary: Abuto finds out what valentine's day is and uses it to give his commander chocolates, yet is not the time for a relationship yet so he'll settle for friendship ones. His most recent friend, gunslinger Matako will help him reaching the heart through baking. How will Kamui react to it? Will he be oblivious or catch on to his second in command's hidden feelings?
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Chocolates is a Synonym for Love

"Valentines day? Who is Valentines and why does he have a day in celebration?", Abuto asked, confused. 

"I don't know the full story either. I think the origin is about cupid, the love god making couples happy and spreading love to the world", Matako tried to explain, as if it was something everyone should know. 

The yato and human were having a talk, as they walked back to the ship. The planet called Tsukaisaki was the perfect place to rest up and get all the supplies they needed. It hadn't even been a full week since the former Harusame admiral tried to get rid of the seventh division. So, now the kiheitai and seventh division were traveling in the same ship. 

In an odd turn of events, the one he had become closest to since the alliance began was Kijima Matako. There was something familiar and comfortable about her, though he wasn't sure if calling her a friend would be jumping the gun. Recently he had told her about how his feelings about the commander have started to change. 

Therefore, the present conversation was happening. 

"Where does Valentines come into play?", Abuto asked, still not understanding. 

"Don't sweat the small details. The point is that nowadays it is used to confess to your crush with chocolates", Matako boiled it down. 

"So how does this help me?", Abuto says, being skeptical about the whole thing. 

"Do I have to spell it out? Give some to Kamui, Valentine is in three days", Matako said very slowly. 

"Why would I do that? I'm not gonna tell him anytime soon. Not only would he reject me because he doesn't care about that stuff right now, I'm not ready for it either", Abuto crosses his arms to reject the idea.

"I'm not saying you have to give them in a romantic fashion. Friendship chocolates exist, they're called obligation chocolates", Matako let him know of her true intention 

"How thoughtful", Abuto said sarcastically. 

"Anyway, I'm just saying to use this as practice for the real thing. Whenever that will happen", Matako walked ahead and stopped in front of him.

What she was doing was considerate and supportive, Abuto could tell. It was just a matter of putting effort on something that might not reach his commander's heart. Then again, that was most of their relationship. Ah well, it couldn't hurt. 

"That's...not a bad idea actually", Abuto conceded. 

"I know I'm smart. I'll give Shinsuke-sama romantic chocolates since it's not a secret for me. Let's make them together", Matako smiled at him. 

"Sure", Abuto looked around. 

The nearest store that sold ingredients to make chocolate was their last stop, as Matako insisted it had to be homemade. That was the one detail Abuto didn't need more elaboration on. It's always more heartfelt if you do it with your own hands, any food worked that way. 

The easiest way to someone's heart was through their stomach, especially a yato as hungry as the commander. Not that he was going for more than friendly expectations. 

\---

In the commodity of his room, Abuto leisurely read a well kept copy of Shonen Square. He had borrowed it from Matako, who had bought it in her last stay on Earth. Shonen manga wasn't something he was a particular fan of, but there was something about this magazine that felt more appealing. The monthly wait meant there was more time to process the story with more content. His favorite so far was the Azure Exorcist one, the characters and art were fairly entertaining. 

Reaching the end of that chapter, he thought of asking Matako if she could get him the manga volumes from the first one. As Abuto closed the magazine, he got up to go and give it back to Matako. That was when he heard a guitar being played in the distance. Along with the most recognizable voice of all time.

It seemed to come from the living area. Abuto came out of his room and started going into the opposite direction. From what he could hear, the commander wanted to learn about Kawakami's fight with the silver samurai. 

As the commander had gotten tired of being repeatedly rejected by Takasugi to fight, he had moved on to his next target. Abuto doubted he'd last since the way Kawakami spoke was kind of poetic, which would eventually bore him. 

One would think that being in the presence of his commander's minor antics would still bother him. Instead it was like playing in an unruly sea, made him dizzy sometimes but also had the most fun swimming on it. Discovering all kinds of different aspects to it. The more time he spent on that vast blue pond, the more he liked it.

His focus on the nearby conversation was the reason he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him. 

"Are you eavesdropping? I didn't take you to be the type to do that. How interesting", Takasugi's deep voice said. 

"I wasn't", Abuto said hurriedly. 

Turning towards the voice's source, Abuto felt silly for getting slightly startled. That feeling got replaced by a major annoyance when he realized who it really was. 

"What is it, Abuto-dono? Do you want to sign my form, anyone is invited to do so", Henpeita held a paper with concerning contents and a weird puppet speaker. 

Before the man could make another nonsensical comment, Abuto started to beat him with his umbrella. Just enough force to keep him down without actually harming him.

The ruckus must've been noticed by the others, since the commander and Kawakami came to check it out. 

"What are you doing, Abuto?", Kamui said, in a curious tone.

"I was putting a lolicon in his place on my way to see Matako", Abuto stopped his dispassionate barrage on Henpeita. 

"I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist. It's not my fault none of you know Takasug-dono's voice well enough", Henpeita said, as he fixed his purple wig back. 

"Takechi, you should've known it would end that way", Kawakami informed his comrade. 

"Where did you even get that?", Abuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A good strategist never reveals his secrets", Henpeita says in a dragged out way. 

"Isn't that what's said about magicians?", Abuto retorted. 

Henpeita went to a corner and started making some changes to his dubious paper. 

"So keep on telling me about your past fight with the silver haired samurai", Kamui demanded of Kawakami. 

"Commander, I'm sure he has more important things to do", Abuto said in a reproaching manner. 

"I just want to know more. I'm gonna fight him eventually", Kamui whined. 

"Does it really matter? You're going to win anyways, aren't you?", Abuto smiled briefly. 

"Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not interested. Like a lion observing a gazelle before leaping to bite it", Kamui said with predator-like eyes. 

"If you excuse me, I'm going to continue creating melodies from the confines of my heartstrings", Kawakami said before retiring. 

"What now?", Kamui brought his arms behind his back.

"You could accompany me to Matako's so I can give her magazine back", Abuto held the Shonen Square copy between them.

"I guess", Kamui said, not fully convinced.

"We can spar like the old times afterwards", Abuto said in an enticing tone. 

"I'm up for that", Kamui showed him his usual smile.

Abuto might regret that later, but right now that smile set his feelings afloat in the most unpredictable waters. Patting his commander in the shoulder, they walked side by side. 

\---

At night, Matako and Abuto met up in the kitchen for their secret chocolate baking. They were careful to not make any noise, to not wake anyone up or alert others about their presence. Matako didn't particularly care but Abuto would rather avoid the hassle of being discovered. 

Listening intently to Matako's instructions, he started by greasing foil with one tablespoon butter. In a heavy large saucepan, they combined sugars, milk and cubed butter. Then they waited five minutes for it to boil, stirring. 

Then kept stirring until the marshmallows and vanilla were blended. Gradually stirred in chocolate chips and chopped chocolate until melted. Matako threw in folded in pecans. Immediately spread it into the prepared pan. 

The wait to let them refrigerate for an hour began. Abuto checked his cellphone to see in case he hadn't gotten any messages. It was unlikely but there wasn't much to do. In the meantime, Matako started her own batch of chocolates, a lot bigger than Abuto's. 

Only the sounds of the cooking ware bumped with each other occasionally, and the various ingredients dropped onto them were heard. Took a little longer but soon enough she refrigerated her batch too. It didn't take her ten minutes to get antsy enough to start speaking. 

"Do you ever think about what will happen after we destroy the bakufu and the planet Earth as we know it?", Matako asked in a quiet voice. 

"Not really, the same as always. Move on to the next target. It's not the answer you want, but it's different for you since it's your home planet", Abuto saw her reluctant nod. "Even if it was my home planet, I wouldn't think much of it. It may sound stupid but a place isn't a home, it's the people."

"Its not stupid, I totally get where you're coming from. I feel that too, the kiheitai are my family and they're more precious than a whole planet. That wasn't my doubt", Matako elaborated.

"Then what is?", Abuto scratched his chin. 

"I trust Shinsuke-sama and will follow him to the end. I believe his goal is not wrong. There's just a nagging discomfort about what that may entail", Matako untied her hair, looking a little younger. "Doing that, is that really the best thing for Shinsuke-sama? What will be left of him once he accomplishes it? I don't want to see him constantly suffering."

That got Abuto to search for the right advice on this situation. It was a valid concern, one he hadn't expected from the blonde woman. She always seemed so infatuated with Takasugi, he didn't really think she was one to worry over something far in the future. Abuto wondered for a brief moment if he was in her shoes, what would he do? 

"I say keep being by his side like you've always been, that could end up helping him by itself. If there comes a time where his goal comes to a detriment, don't hesitate and stop him. Even if he doesn't think he deserves your love, make him see it", Abuto said, as honest as he could.

"You're right, I also have Bansai-senpai and Takechi-senpai to back me up if it ever comes to that point. As long as Shinsuke-sama is by our side, we can still strive to make him happy", Matako said, regaining her usual liveliness. 

"Besides it'll be long before you have to make a decision regarding that. So don't think too hard about it or you might get a headache", Abuto said, a little tired.

"Thanks, for lending an ear to a future concern of mine", Matako smiled. "Wait, did you just call me dumb?!"

"I did not, that's just how you chose to take it", Abuto took a look at the clock. "Oh look it's exactly the hour for my chocolate."

It wasn't often that he got to have these kinds of talks. Most of the guys in the seventh division were not really the kind to talk about their feelings. It felt refreshing to have someone outside of that to spend time with. He hoped his friendship with Matako would last, her presence would be missed once they went on different ships. 

Using foil, Abuto lifted fudge out of the pan. Next he removed the foil; and was about to cut the fudge into two centimeter squares. Until he came up with a better idea. It wasn't a given that it would work, he used all his available cooking skills to cut it into specific shapes. Doing it as meticulously as possible, Abuto finished it up and felt proud of his work. 

He hoped the commander would like them. 

Storing them between layers of waxed paper in an airtight container, he prepared to leave. Instead Matako made him clean up. 

The hour for her batch passed and she also cut it up in different pieces. And placed them all in different bags. 

His surprise came when her hand appeared in front of him, holding onto one of the aforementioned bags. 

"What?", Abuto asked dumbly. 

"This one's for you. You're my friend, after all. Don't worry, I have for everyone else too", Matako assured him. 

"Thanks, I almost forgot. I'll eat them later. It's a little unbalanced since I didn't do any for you", Abuto said, his hands at his sides.

"That's fine, take it as my appreciation for your comforting words. If you want, you can get me or make me one next year", Matako shoved the bag at Abuto's stomach. 

"Will do", Abuto took the forceful gift. "Good luck giving those to Takasugi."

"Same to you", she patted him on the back. 

Retiring to his room for the night, he made a mental note to repay her for these kind gestures eventually. Easily the most likable human he'd ever encountered. 

\---

It was Valentine's day, taking Abuto in front of Kamui's room. The plastic container had been wrapped in orange paper. It didn't really matter, as it would be taken back to the kitchen later. That said, Abuto believed presentation could make or break a gift's first impression.

Knocking on the door to make sure he was there, Abuto took a breath. It wasn't like he was going to confess but there was nervousness traveling through his body. Like a car being given large amounts of electricity charges when its battery has run out. 

He had been given permission to enter. Of all places to find the hyperactive commander, the bed hadn't been in the list of guesses. Abuto found it rather odd, only times he was there was when he was asleep. 

"Commander, are you okay? Do you have a stomach ache? I can get some medicine and come back later", Abuto offered. 

"Nothing like that, I'm looking at my art. Check the ceiling out", Kamui pointed at it. 

When he looked up, Abuto realized what his commander was talking about. Most of the ceiling had been painted black with tiny dots of multiple colors across it. It was like looking at space without the need of a window. After all this time, he still kept discovering things to be amazed at with regards to his commander. 

"I see it, I didn't know you were this talented with something that didn't require violence", Abuto mused out loud.

"Me neither. I just wanted to be able to see the galaxy from here so I did that possible", Kamui said, uncharacteristically calm. 

The look on the commander's face was one he rarely saw, it reminded him of more difficult times. Even if Abuto asked, he doubted a straight answer would come his way. All the support the commander wanted, Abuto would give it to him. In something as seemingly small as this, most yato didn't get a chance to do this sort of creative hobby. 

There was something melancholic about someone like the commander who could make a universe his, paint one. If possible, Abuto would like to take a brush and paint alongside it, to make it less lonely. 

"When did you even begin doing it?", Abuto asked, genuinely curious.

"Last night", Kamui responded.

"Where did you get the paint?", Abuto kept asking.

"I have my ways", Kamui said, cryptically.

"I came to bring you something", Abuto said, tentatively. 

"First, come admire my work closer", Kamui gestured with his hand without looking at him.

"I already took a look", Abuto said in a lackadaisical tone, walking next to the bed. 

A hand pulled Abuto down to lay awkwardly on the bed. He made sure to not drop the plastic container. 

"This way you can stare at it without straining your neck", Kamui said in a light tone. 

A sound showing his agreement was the only sound Abuto could make. Being in such close proximity with his commander, was equally panic inducing and soothing. Akin to someone's hands hovering above a fire, if they weren't careful they could burn them. On the upside, they could keep their hands at a good temperature. 

The places where Abuto and the commander touched felt especially warm. There was a faint desire to get even closer, instead Abuto held the chocolate container tightly. The bigger yato could swear his heartbeat got louder and louder each second. Almost to the point that he tensed up at the possibility that the commander would notice.

Opting for glancing at his commander's captivating side profile, Abuto fell in a trance. Hair fell gracefully to his side as he moved a little to the left, a speck of the blue sky that was his eyes was visible. Even his eyelashes which were usually hard to be spotted could be seen. 

"So beautiful", Abuto whispered, before being able to stop himself. 

"Right, that's why I wanted to show it to you from this angle", Kamui's smile could be felt with his voice. 

That was too close, Abuto thought.

"You're right", Abuto cleared his throat. "Don't you want to know what I brought you and why?"

"Sure", Kamui looked at him for the first time since he entered the room. 

It was like gravity stopped working and Abuto started floating from internal giddiness. 

"It's food", Abuto announced.

"Now you have my full attention", Kamui sat up. 

"So, do you know what Valentine's day is?", Abuto sat up, as well. 

"Something about giving chocolate to lovers and friends, I think", Kamui said as he seemed to recall.

"I'm surprised you knew", Abuto raised both eyebrows. 

"Shinsuke told me after I asked, since the gun girl kept on mentioning it. Is that what's on your hands?", Kamui pieced it together.

"You caught on quick. Here you go, commander. Happy Valentine", Abuto handed the container to his commander. 

Very rapidly the commander ripped the paper off and paused when he saw the shapes the chocolate was in. They were in the form of bunny heads, it was in the middle of cutesy and realistic. The commander chuckled at it, not out of mockery but of amusement. 

The next moment, he started eating them in an overjoyed manner. It barely took a minute before he was done with all of it. That would be a little frustrating had it been with someone else. Nevertheless, Abuto knew it was because the commander had liked it that much. He didn't need to say anything, that was telling enough. 

Seeing the smile the commander followed it after made every and all efforts worth it. A hint of something softer and vulnerable peeked behind the metal vault he usually had around him.

"Thanks, chocolates are the best sweets", Kamui bounced his head side to side. 

"They're great. In my case, I prefer jelly", Abuto shrugged.

"That's not a sweet", Kamui made a counter point.

"It is to me, otherwise why would it be included in dessert menus?", Abuto kept his stance. 

"If you say so, it's tasty so that's what matters", Kamui's ahoge jumped as if it remembered something. "Abuto, am I the only one you gave chocolates to?"

"Yeah, although Matako gave me friendship ones too", Abuto said, remembering he still had them in one of his drawers. 

"Where are they? I'll eat them too!", Kamui proclaimed loudly. 

"Huh? Those are mine, I gave you the ones for you already", Abuto failed to get where his commander was coming from. 

"There's something about it that doesn't sit well with me. Don't give anyone else chocolates on Valentine's either", Kamui said with a tone of finality. 

"I don't get it but fine, I'll still eat those though", Abuto tried not to smirk.

"Doooon't", Kamui dragged out the o sound.

"How about we split them? Half and half", Abuto provided a middle ground. 

"That sounds acceptable", Kamui gave him a self satisfied smile. 

At that display, Abuto could only smile in return. This self centered, bratty, strong willed and charming yato was the one he wanted to be with the rest of his life. Whether as a friend or more, his companionship meant the world to Abuto.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad I was able to get a small story out in Valentine's (at least in my timezone) for my favorite comfort ship, pls leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
